Punishment
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Abby & Connor find some interesting objects in Danny's flat


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended.**

**Warning: Kink, bondage, use of inanimate object**

* * *

"This feels kind of weird." Abby said. She and Connor had volunteered to do the weekly check on Danny's flat. Unlike them, Danny owned his flat and so it was still there for him when he eventually returned. The ARC team had been taking it in turns to make sure it was OK, pick up mail and so on.

"We owe it to Danny to at least make sure he has somewhere he can call home when he gets back." Connor said. "Remember how we felt when we found we couldn't actually go home after all that time away." He opened the door and walked inside, followed by Abby. She paused to pick up a pile of leaflets and free newspapers on the mat and joined Connor in the living room.

It wasn't what either of them had imagined Danny's flat to be like, although Abby did suspect someone had spent a lot of time doing some cleaning; it didn't have that 'lived in' feel. On the far wall were certificates and photos, and on the cabinet to the left were trophies. Abby studied them with interest. "I didn't know Danny played football?" she said.

"Me either." Connor said, joining her. The awards varied from school football, rugby and athletics to commendations from the Police force, firearms achievements and one that seemed to have particular pride of place - the certificate that signified his move from uniformed officer to detective.

Abby wrinkled her nose. "Can you smell damp?"

"Yeah. We should probably open a few windows for a couple of hours." Connor said. Abby disappeared into the bathroom; finding she had to climb onto the edge of the bath in order to reach the window. Just as she was getting down, she heard Connor laughing and calling her name. He was in the bedroom.

"What's up?" Abby said. Connor pointed to the bed. A pair of handcuffs was fastened to each of the posts on the headboard. Abby felt herself blush then she smiled. "So the rumours about Danny are true then!"

"I never actually thought real people did that sort of thing." Connor said. Abby raised her eyebrows and looked at him with disbelief. "I mean, I've seen it on films n' stuff…" It was Connor's turn to blush. "I just thought all that was fantasy."

"So you've never thought of acting out your fantasies for real then?" Abby said. Ever since she and Connor had finally got together, they'd a pretty decent sex life; but she couldn't recall Connor ever asking something out of the ordinary of her.

"I've already got my fantasy come true!" he grinned, pulling her to him and kissing her softly. As he moved to pull away, Abby wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back with a force and passion that made Connor moan softly.

"So, how are we going to keep ourselves occupied for the next couple of hours? The electricity and gas are both disconnected." Abby purred. She knew exactly what they could do.

It seemed Connor was of the same mind. In one swift move, he had scooped her up and laid her on her back on the bed. Without hesitation, they were entwined together; a mash of tangled limbs, mouths, tongues and wandering hands.

Connor unfastened Abby's jeans and slid his hand inside her knickers. She let out a gasp as his fingers entered her. One of the things Abby really loved about Connor was his eagerness to please her in every way. He had taken his time to get to know every inch of her body, and how it reacted to his touch and he knew exactly which buttons to press to get her as aroused as possible.

"D'you think Danny would mind us using his bed?" Connor whispered, as they both slowly removed each other's clothes.

Abby's mind was spinning. Ever since she'd seen those handcuffs, she had been picturing some woman writhing on the sheets with her wrists bound to the bed posts. Would Connor go for it? "I think Danny would be horrified." She said quietly. "In fact, I think you should punish me for being so bad." She licked Connor's neck as he lowered himself onto her, pressing his erection against her stomach.

"Punish?" Connor said, his voice giving away his uncertainty.

"Well, that's what the handcuffs are for." Abby said. Connor's eyes widened as he realised what she was suggesting.

He took her left wrist and clicked a cuff around it so that she was cuffed to the bed post. Then, licking his lips, he took her right wrist and did the same with the other set of cuffs. Her arms were now fixed, wide apart and above her head. Abby giggled. "I should be bad more often."

"I haven't finished yet." Connor said. "There's something else I'd like to try, if you'll let me." Abby nodded; she trusted Connor completely, and loved the fact he was actually taking a lead. He reached down onto the floor and grabbed his red scarf, which he then rolled up and fastened around Abby's head, covering her eyes. "There!" he said.

Abby whimpered as Connor's fingers trailed down her naked body. Not being able to return his touch was driving her wild already, and her body was tingling in anticipation. Connor gave a deep groan and she felt his hands between her thighs, urging them apart. Opening herself willingly to him, his tongue pushed into her wetness, licking her sensitive folds. She moaned softly, wishing she could see him and grab handfuls of his hair as she usually did, but she could do nothing except just abandon herself completely to whatever pleasures he wished to bestow upon her.

Abby found her lack of vision was heightening her other senses too. Every time Connor's fingers touched her thigh or her stomach, it sent a bolt of electricity through her. She was soon close to coming, and she felt her hips begin to buck. Connor continued to suck and lick her as she sailed completely over the edge, thrashing wildly because she wasn't able to use her hands to steady herself.

Connor eventually shifted himself and she could feel his body pressed against hers. His lips were on hers, and she returned his kiss as his fingers pushed into her wet heat that his tongue had just left. "Abby!" Connor rasped, as his free hand roughly grabbed at her breast and his tongue wrestled against hers.

"I want to touch you." Abby breathed.

"Not yet!" Connor chuckled. "I'm only just getting started!" His kisses moved to behind her ear, then down to her neck and shoulder, then the kisses became licks and gentle nips with his teeth. Abby sighed as his mouth moved to her breast; his tongue flicking her erect nipple as he sucked hungrily at it.

Connor stopped and Abby felt him leave her side. He was moving around close by, and it sounded like he was rummaging through the drawers at the side of the bed. "Oh my god!" Connor laughed. "Danny Quinn, you dirty old git!"

"What?" Abby said. She assumed Connor had stumbled on Danny's stash of porn magazines or something, but then something cold and hard touched her stomach and was trailed up her body to circle her nipple.

"Is that his bloody truncheon?" Abby exclaimed, wriggling in delight.

"The British force stopped using the traditional truncheon years ago, Abby!" Connor laughed. "This is one of those batons. Longer but thinner." He shifted himself to straddle Abby's chest, his back to her, and slowly ran the end of the baton down her stomach towards her slick entrance. He paused for a moment, just gently pushing the end against her. "Do you want it?" he said, almost growling.

Abby sobbed out a "Yes!" and parted her legs wider, preparing for the hard instrument to enter her. She gasped out as he slowly slid the baton into her. It was a strange sensation having something so rigid inside, but as she got accustomed to it, she found it an incredible turn on. Then he began to gently slide it in and out of her, leaning down and kissing her stomach as he did so.

She could feel his cock pressing close to her lips, but just out of reach. She pulled at her handcuffs in frustration and let out a groan. Connor laughed, then his weight shifted and his cock was pushing into her mouth. This was more like it; she sucked and licked him hungrily as he increased the force that he was using with the baton. He rubbed her clit with his fingers, making her writhe beneath him. Both were gasping hard, their bodies slick with sweat as they moved against each other.

"Connor, fuck me!" Abby pleaded. Connor got off her and withdrew the baton. Then he unfastened the blindfold and Abby blinked as she grew used to the light again. The look in Connor's eyes almost made her come there and then; his pupils so dilated it made them look black. He slid between her thighs and his cock entered her aching hole. She thrust her hips up to meet his and their bodies ground together, the pace increasing. Abby wrapped her legs around him to try and get some control, but knew it was useless. She was almost ready to explode but she needed to hold it off as long as possible as Connor thrust into her relentlessly showing no signs of wanting to stop. "Connor, Connor, Connor..." she gasped, barely able to breathe, and then she let out a scream as her whole body shook violently.

"Fuck! Abby!" Connor yelled, as he released himself into her willing body. He continued thrusting, filling her and gasping her name over and over until he eventually slumped against her body and captured her mouth in a tender kiss.

Sobbing softly, Abby longed to wrap herself in his embrace but knew she couldn't. "Oh my god!" She panted, her head spinning.

"I know!" Connor said. He withdrew his now softened cock and grabbed the keys to the handcuffs from the side. He released Abby, then pulled her into a tender embrace; needing her touch as much as she wanted to touch him.

Neither spoke for several minutes, they both just needed to be held. Eventually, Abby voiced what she'd been thinking. "Where the hell did that come from, Connor?"

"You didn't like it?" Connor said, a worried expression on his face. "You should have said and I would…"

Abby put her finger to his lips. "I didn't like it. I loved it! You should take the lead more often you know."

"Really?" Connor said. "You didn't mind having no control?"

"I've had this fantasy for a while." Abby blushed. "Maybe I should have told you before now."

"Mmm." Connor sighed, pulling Abby into his embrace again. There was silence again; both content in each others arms, until Connor spoke. "Abby? Whilst we're on the subject on fantasies… I was wondering if …"


End file.
